Can I Get an Avenger's Discount?
by ScarecrowMax
Summary: Clint comes into the coffee shop Darcy works at and asks for an Avenger's discount. Eventually they will get together. This is AFTER the Avengers, I will reference it to a degree, but we've all seen it so...
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, can I get an Avenger's Discount?"

"Sur... Wait, what?" The brunette behind the counter stopped and looked up at the man ordering.

"Aww, you don't have one of those?" He gave a look that could rival a kicked puppy.

"What the _hell _are you talking about?" She demanded.

"I'm an Avenger, I helped save the city, and I was wondering if I could get a discount on my coffee for that."

"let me wrap my head around this. You say that you're an avenger, and because of that you want a discount."

"That's about it yeah." He replied with a small nod.

"You're such a dumb ass. Did you _really_ think that would work?"

"I find that the truth generally works, so yeah."

"You're kidding me," She looked at him in utter disbelief, "Whatever. Your total is $2.75."

"Isn't it usually $3.25?" He let out a shit-eating grin.

"Yeah, I gave you a 50 cent discount so you can start saving up for Bellevue."

"Thanks for that." He chuckled, "I'm Clint by the way."

"Nice, if you can read then you see that my name's Darcy," She replied to him while pointing at her name tag with both hands.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, yeah, go get your coffee and let me work in peace," she waved him off with a huge grin on her face.

Clint started walking out once he got his coffee, he had almost reached the door when Darcy yelled out to him, "Thanks for saving New York!" before promptly busting up in laughter

"All in a day's work!" He yelled back before letting the door close behind him and let out a snicker.

Clint came in the next day as well. Darcy gave him a small wave once she saw him and exclaimed "If it isn't the Avenger again. What can I get you today Clint?"

"Can I get a coffee with 2 shots of espresso."

"Ooh, you need a real pick-me-up today don't you. Do you want your Avenger's discount again?" she smiled and let out a small chuckle.

"I'll take any discount you're offering," he smiled sincerely, "I could always use the extra cash."

"In order to receive this discount you must answer one question honestly. I'll even throw in a blueberry scone."

"Ooh, scone. I'll bite, what's your question?

Darcy took deep breath, "here goes, were you in New Mexico when tall, muscled, and thundery showed up?And there was that flamey thing too."

"Flamey thing?"

"Yeeaah. That was a weird week."

"I know what you're talking about though, I was there."

"You were part of the team who stole my iPod. Jerk."

"We temporarily requisitioned it, but never stole it. We did give it back," Clint gave a sheepish shrug and gave a guilty smile.

"I know, but it was like a week without my tunes. Were you the one always on the roof?"

He gave a nod as she passed him his coffee and the promised scone.

As he was walking out he noticed that she'd written her number on his cup.

It took two days for Clint to pullup the courage to call, when he did he was greeted with a groggy voice.

"'Ello?"

"Did I wake you?"

"It's..." Darcy shuffled on her end and found her alarm, "four in the morning."

"Sorry, time difference. I'm on my way back from a mission. I thought it was later. I'm really sorry. I'll call back later, you go on back to bed."

Darcy stifled a yawn, "It's fine. I'm awake. What did you call about?"

"I was gonna ask you out. Are you free Friday? If you are do you maybe want to go to this Italian place? It's about two blocks away from the coffee shop."

"I do happen to be free, and as long as you promise to check time zones in the future I would love to go to dinner with you."

"Excellent. Would you like to meet there or should I pick you up?"

"Since you know the place and I don't, how about you pick me up. I'll text you my address. Pick me up at 6?"

"Sounds good to me. See you then."

"I hope I'll see you before that, but if not Friday will work," she had a big smile on her face as they said their goodbyes. After she hung up the phone she had a smile on her face that didn't go away. She stayed in bed smiling for twenty minutes before falling back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a quarter to 7 and Clint still hadn't shown. Darcy pulled out her phone, checked the time, and let out a swear. "Clint, where the hell are you?" She shook her head and decided to head back inside. "For the love of Thor let Jane be home and not sleep deprived," she muttered to herself as she dialed her cell. "Hey Jane, are you busy tonight? I know I'm not your intern anymore, but I'm still your best friend right?"

"Yeah, of course, why?"

"I got stood up tonight. Can you bring over some Chunky Monkey so we can wallow?"

"Sure. You want your own right?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"I'll be right over."

"Awesome."

Roughly a half hour after Darcy called Jane she arrived with the ice cream and Darcy had pulled out the booze. When she heard a knock she went over to the door and opened it.

Jane had actually remembered the ice cream, surprise, surprise. It turns out the only times she can remember anything is when it comes to ice cream and science.

"That had better be Chunky Monkey," Darcy stated as she swung open the front door.

"It's not, they were out," Jane put up the hand not holding the bag of ice cream in defense, "so I got Triple Fudge Brownie instead."

"I accept your substitution. You shall pass," Darcy nodded ,waved her arm into the inside of her apartment, and gave a slight bow.

Jane walked into the apartment and set the ice cream on the kitchen counter and opened drawers in order to find spoons.

"They're in the third drawer from the sink on the right."

"Got it. You have anything to drink with this? It won't feel like a girl's night without it."

"I've got a bottle of wine, beer in the fridge, and we have pizza. It arrived just before you did."

"Excellent. What kind of pizza?" Jane questioned tentatively.

"Your favorite. I still remember a lot from New Mexico."

"I've missed you being my intern. The new one doesn't do much."

"Tell me he remembers to feed you a Pop Tart every so often, or at least makes you leave the lab at nights, or every third night."

"I typically don't pay much attention. That was kinda what you did."

"Aww, you miss intern Darcy, I've missed you too," Darcy told her as she hugged Jane hard.

"That's not what we're here for tonight, lets talk about your man. Or the man who was too stupid to show up more accurately."

"His name's Clint. He's a SHIELD agent, he was, uhh, in New Mexico when the God of Upper Arms showed up," Darcy explained as they moved over to the couch, setting the pizza, beers, and ice cream on the coffee table in front of them.

"Which agent? There were a lot of them, and they took my equipment so I wasn't really focused on getting any names."

"You got the equipment back, but anyway, Clint was the one that was always on the roof or talking to Secret Agent Man."

"I don't think I remember him," Jane's brow furrowed slightly, "Was he was there more before or after the warriors three showed up?"

"I'm not sure, I don't really remember all that well."

"So when did he ask you out?"

Well it started when he came into the shop a couple of times. He asked for an Avenger's discount, and thats when I started paying attention to him."

"You're kidding right? What did you do?"

"Well, I kinda gave him the discount."

"You're joking right?"

"No, he was cute okay!" Darcy was trying desperately to defend herself, it wasn't working.

"You could end up fired for that! Think Darcy! You aren't an intern anymore."

"I'm the best barista they have, so they aren't going to fire me. And besides, I only gave him 50 cents off!"

"Alright. How did he ask you out?"

"I wrote my number on his coffee cup."

"That's so... romantic comedy of you."

"Don't be a jerk. Anyway, he called, and I told him I'd go out with him when he asked."

"I'm sorry Darcy, but he's obviously not as great as you think if he's standing you up," Jane sighed digging her spoon into the ice cream once more.

"Darcy had just taken a big bite when Jane said her that.

"Like you're one to to talk, Thor ditched you, that Doctor Donald ditched you, face it Jane you don't have a very good track record with these things!"

Jane looked into her ice cream, and Darcy realized just how harsh her words were. "Hey, I'm really sorry. You know my foot loves to live in my mouth," Darcy scooped Jane into a one armed hug, "I'm an ass, I shouldn't have said that. I just feel bad Clint stood me up, I really like him is all."

"Everything you said was true. That's why it hurt. I always chose the ones that leave."

"Hey, not always. Well Donald was an ass who always stared at my boobs, but Thor was a pretty cool guy. He didn't even care you hit him with a car. Twice," Jane let out a giggle, "He had to leave because his brother's a douche monkey, not because of you okay." Darcy gave Jane one last squeeze before letting go.

"You're right. But that doesn't excuse his behavior."

"No it doesn't. You should, like, slap him next time you see him so he knows how pissed you are about him being in New York and not calling or anything!"

"Definitely. Now where are your plates, I want some pizza?"

"Who needs plates for pizza? Tonight we go all out, eating off of napkins and out of cartons. Screw being civilized!"


	3. Chapter 3

Jane had predictably fallen asleep on the couch after Darcy reminded her she had to work tomorrow and her science would be wrong if she was still drunk. Jane would need a lot of coffee in the morning, but at least she wouldn't drink and science. Darcy headed to bed after Jane crashed. She'd switched out of her contacts into her glasses before Jane had arrived to avoid a drunken fumbling with her eyeballs, and was able to fall into bed and pass out much easier.

Darcy's phone went off at an ungodly hour, it wasn't even noon. It was a quarter to ten, meaning she'd gotten roughly six and a half hours of sleep.

"Shut it off," was the muffled reply to the phone from under the blankets on the bed.

"It's your phone!" came the grumbled voice of Jane who flipped on the couch and burrowed her head deeper into the throw pillows, "Do it yourself."

Darcy made several undignified grunts as she untangled herself from her covers and reached out to her phone. The screen was too bright for her and informed her she had 2 new texts. She decided to deal with them after some greasy eggs and a shower. Not to mention an entire pot of coffee. Defiantly pancakes, no doubt there would be pancakes.

The pounding of her head brought her back to the reality of her drunkenness and remembered, far too late, her mom's cardinal rule of drinking. Always have one glass of water for every alcoholic drink. That rule would have kept her from the hell that is hangover city. She stumbled around to grab some clothes to wear after her shower. She hopped into the shower while it was still cold to help wake herself up fully.

Toweling her hair off as she walked out of the bathroom she started a pot of coffee and grabbed the ingredients for hangover eggs and the pancake mix. The smell of the coffee brewing woke Jane up, something Darcy hadn't been looking forward to in the slightest. Jane shuffled like a robot low on power over to the coffee machine, she grumbled and rubbed her head trying to orient herself.  
"The mugs are in the cabinet above your head, on the right," Darcy supplied with a wave of the spatula in the right direction.

A grumbled thanks that sounded more like a moan was the only reply from Jane. "Why did I drink so much?" moaned Jane as she made the killer mistake of accidentally clinking two mugs together.  
"It seemed fun at the time?" Darcy offered, "I don't know. I think the wine is evil, we can question it later."

Jane took a few sips of coffee experimentally before pulling a face, "Do you have creamer? Or some sugar, preferably both."

"Creamer's on the top shelf, next to the Chinese food. Speaking of, can you toss that, I've been meaning to."

"Got it. Sugar?" Jane asked hopefully.

"Darcy reached into the cabinet and pulled down a container, "here. Spoons…"

"I remember, I got them last night." Darcy merely nodded in response, and began plating some eggs and pancakes for Jane and herself. As she passed Jane her plate Jane took a deep whiff of the food.

"This smells amazing. Thanks."

"No biggie, you want syrup?" Darcy held up a bottle of the sugary goodness.

"No thanks, I don't really like syrup all that much."

"Your loss is my gain, 'Darcy said as she poured syrup all over her pancakes and dug in enthusiastically.

After Jane left for home to get ready for work Darcy looked at her phone. As it turned out the two messages were from Clint.

I'm sorry. I got pulled into a mission and had five minutes to grab my things and then it was radio silence. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I was really looking forward to our date.

The second said  
Can we reschedule? I really want to go to that Italian place with you. Get back to me when you get this please. I'm so sorry.

Darcy could feel her resolve dissolving. Damn him, I want to be angry with him, but it wasn't his fault. Still, she was going to wait until tonight to text him back.

She got dressed and headed into work.

Darcy was fiddling with the cash register when the next person walked up, "Welcome, how can I help you?" She said before looking up. When she did, she realized that a very badly beaten up Clint was standing in front of her. "Oh my Thor, what happened to you? Are you alright?" She was rapidly firing off questions, she babbled a bit when nervous or worried.

"I'm fine. When's your break I'd like to talk and explain in person."

"It's not for another half hour or so. If you want to wait you can. Just grab a table and drink your coffee, I'll head over during my break."

"Sounds good. Can I get a coffee, a scone, and whatever drink you want for when we talk."

"Alright, your total is $ 6.75," Darcy saw his head shake as he pulled out the cash, "something wrong?"

"I just never get over how expensive coffee can be."

"Yeah well," she sighed dismissively. "Oh, do you want your scone warmed? They're better that way. Makes the blueberries get all yummy."

"That sounds good."

Darcy filled the orders of the customers that came in, it was a fairly slow day, and it was around ten so the before work rush was over by a few hours anyway. By the time her break came she needed the caffeine so she whipped herself up the frappachino that Clint bought her and headed over to his table.

"So Archer Boy, what'd you have to say for yourself?"

"I was all ready to come pick you up when I got the call, I was supposed to have the night off, but apparently the arms dealers we had finally gotten the lead on didn't know that. I had five minutes to grab my stuff before I got picked up for the mission. I got yelled at for pulling out my phone to text you. I'm sorry, I couldn't call you or even text you at the time."

"You better be," Darcy told him before sucking more whipped coffee up her straw. "I was pissed, and pretty sad about not going. You owe me mister. I looked hot."

"I bet you did," Clint sighed, "I'm sorry. I can't go on any missions right now, I busted a couple'a ribs, they'll heal within a few days. I'd really like to reschedule."

"I'd like to too. I'm sorry you got hurt, that's got to suck. Does it hurt a lot? I've never busted a rib, I did bust my arm pretty bad in the second grade. I fell out of a tree, I've never heard my mom yell so much. I broke it in like two places; but I mostly remember it hurting like a bitch though. I did get ice cream, so that's a plus. You want to get some ice cream after dinner tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

"I figure you have less time to end up getting called out, and patience has never been one of my strong suits."

"In that case, tomorrow sounds great."


	4. Chapter 4

Darcy was just finishing touching up her makeup when she heard the knock on her door, "Shit," Darcy mumbled as she adjusted her favorite floral mini skirt that went perfectly with the black blouse she was wearing on her way to her heels and ultimately the door. She was tugging on her heels as she opened the door to a smiling Clint, looking amazing with his leather jacket casually layered over a dark grey henley, and dark jeans

"Damn," Darcy mumbled as she finished tugging her right shoe on.

"Thanks, you look beautiful," Clint said as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Uh, should we head out?"

"We should," Darcy replied with a satisfied smirk on her face as she grabbed his arm.

The pair headed downstairs and out the front door without much talk, before Darcy perked up and asked "Oh, hey, are we walking, because it's kinda far…"

"I was just waiting until we got more towards a main street to try and hail a cab."

"Gotcha, so Mr. Super Spy Avenger Guy, you've got tonight planned out don't you."

"Uh, I've got the next ten minutes planned at least," he admitted as he hailed them a cab.

She let out a laugh, and asked "So how many times did you try for a discount before you got one?" As she finished up the question she slid into the cab. He gave the cabbie the address of the restaurant before replying.

"Lets go with a lot. It's been like 4 months since I became an Avenger, I figured I might as well try."

"Well it worked, and you got my number, so I'd call it a win."

He laughed, as the cab stopped in front of the restaurant.

They were seated almost immediately, as it was almost empty.

Darcy picked up her menu and asked " So what's good here?"

Clint looked up from his own menu, "To be honest, I don't know. I've uh, never been here. I asked Natasha where a good place to take you was, and she told me here."

Darcy laughed at his admission, and the fact that he looked so awkward admitting that, "I guess we'll have to figure it out on our own then."

Clint was relieved, and grinned at how well she rolled with the punches.

Darcy ended up ordering the spaghetti marinara while Clint got Lasagne. About half way through their meal, Darcy noticed that Clint had angled himself closer to her, and was staring at her lips.

"If you want to kiss me, you can just go for it," she told him matter-of-factly.

Clint sputtered out a "what?" and looked shocked.

"Was that not why you were staring at my lips?" Darcy asked, worried she'd blown the date.

"Oh, uh, no." Clint turned his head and pointed at his ears, "I'm mostly deaf, and one of my hearing aids just died. I usually try and read a person's lips even if they're both working anyway, and that's kinda what I was doing."

Darcy blushed, "Sorry, I made it weird didn't I," she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"No, you didn't, most people don't even notice that I do that, so it's actually pretty cool."

"Really?" She still felt awkward, but less so.

"Yeah, it's all good," he smiled as she finally met his eyes again.

After they finished, and Clint insisted on paying "It's the least I can do after you actually gave me an Avenger's discount," they started just walking down the block.

"So do I still get ice cream?" Darcy teased.

"Only if I can have a bite of your's," Clint teased back.

"Alright."

The two of them ducked into the first ice cream shop they found, Darcy then stared intensely at all of the flavors available before deciding on a two scoop waffle cone of moose tracks, while Clint just walked up to the counter and asked for a scoop in a cup of butter pecan.

"I can't believe you got a bowl you loser, and what's with the old man flavor?" Darcy asked as she grabbed his spoon and stole a bite.

"Hey! And this at least won't melt all down my hand. And this was always my favorite flavor whenever I had enough change to get a scoop of ice cream."

"Solid answer; I accept it!" Darcy exclaimed as she waved his spoon just out of his reach.

He grabbed her cone in retaliation and licked the side of the top scoop while staring her dead in the eyes.

"Uggh, fine, you win," she handed him back his spoon, and he gave her back her cone.

"That was surprisingly good."

"Of course it is, I chose it," she replied with a smile.

He leaned in at that moment and kissed her.

AN: First off, I'm sorry about the mix up. I forgot to post chapter 3 on here when I posted it on AO3, and then posted chapter 4 on here when I posted it there. SO hope that clears everything up.

Okay so I did research on ice cream shops in Manhattan as I'm in Southern California and have never been there and son't want to be like they went to Coldstone's if there's not a Coldstone's. So they went to Sedutto, and this is their website with their flavors on it. I hope you guys liked their date because honestly, I've only been on one date and we didn't go to dinner, we went to a movie and it was awkward as hell.


End file.
